Love, Death, and a Child
by NotUpdating
Summary: Harry is taken home by a woman in black, Severus & Draco are fighting over Hermione, and Old Voldy is building up the strongest army ever. First time! Intertwining plots! R&R! On hold Lion King story in progress!
1. 3rd Person's Veiw

A/N This is my first fanfic, and there will be many different stories all intertwined that fit together eventually.

**Disclaimer: To the lawyers of the world, I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, bless her, and E.L. Konigsburg (I don't know If I spelled it right), for the idea of intertwining stories. And to my parents, who without them, I wouldn't be sitting here. **

Beginnings

A tall, messy-haired boy sits by the window, watching the clock. _Come on, come on!_ He silently thinks. All at once, the alarm clock beeps. Itching to try out his new powers, he walks into the sleeping Dudley's room and mutters "_Labiosus,"_and to his great delight, Dudley's lips begin to swell to huge proportions. _No letter from the Ministry, yet. _He walks back into his room, and starts to pack. He suddenly realizes that he doesn't have to do this manually, so the boy quickly mutters an incantation, and the room starts packing itself.

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy who Lived, was staring out the window now, wishing the Order would get here sooner. Suddenly, in a _Pop! _A woman appears, materializing out of thin air, as wizards and witches do. Harry, because he had never seen the woman in his life, raised his wand.

The woman was wearing a dark cape, with a black veil concealing her face. Power somehow coursed through her veins, dark magic. Strong magic.

"Do not do anything. I have come here to retrieve you." The woman in black said.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you aren't working for Voldemort?" the boy spat, being careful not to wake his sleeping relatives.

The woman held out a large feather, being very careful not to drop it.

"Buckbeak?" she said.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Now will you come with me?"

"I guess. But I still don't trust you. There's just one more thing I have to do before I come."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see" He replied, with the smallest grin.

Harry crept into the sleeping Dursley's room and pointing his wand at them, whispered, "Concutio." Suddenly the sleeping Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were shaking and a loud air horn blast resounded over and over throughout the room.

"I'll g-get you f-for th-this b-b-boy!" stuttered/yelled uncle Vernon

"Mummy? What's happening?" asked Dudley coming into the room.

"Dudders! What's happened to your lips?" shrieked Aunt Petunia.

Dudley suddenly realized about his lips and started screaming his blasted head off.

"All done?" The woman in black said.

"Yeah" he curtly replied


	2. Harry's Veiw

**Sorry, had to edit a few bugs. then it got replaced with the wrong chapter...**

**Still, I own nothing.**

Harry's View

_Nice. This has caused some pretty awesome mayhem. Now, who is this person dressed in black? Is she one that Voldemort led (last name of character to the person who knows where this was tweaked from!) ? I hope not. _

"Harry?" the woman said, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, not looking up in fear of not seeing something like this again.

"We have to go. You can apparate, yes?"

"I haven't had my test, but yeah."

"Good. We are going to # 12 Grimmulad Palace. You have been there before, correct?"

"I own it, duh"

"Please don't be curt with me," she said, a faint line of blue going up her for arm.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

_Pop!_ We vanished.

They reappeared at # 12 Grimmulaud Palace, and walked into the house quietly, being careful not to disturb to painting of Sirius's mother. They were unsuccessful.

"MUDBLOD! THAT SON OF MINE GAVE MY HOUSE TO A MUDBLOOD?" screamed the painting.

"Mrs. Black?" asked the woman.

"FILTHY, DIRTY, SLIMY- Oh, it's you. Leave me alone." And for once, the painting quieted by its self.

"What was that all about?" I inquired.

"Nothing of you concern." She replied.

**Yes, no Maybe so? Is it good? I don't know!**

**REVEIW OR ELSE...**

**Aneis Rarraf**


	3. Draco's Veiw

**Hi people! Sorry for not updating for a while... Oh well! i'm getting closer to romance!**

Draco's View

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about what I had almost done in my 6th year when my mother barged in.

My mother had been reborn the day Lucious went to Azkaban. Lucious had been controlling her life for a long time, some times under the Imperious Curse. I hate my father. I loathe him. Sometimes I wish that he had been in place of Dumbledore. He's my father and all, but you would think that he would be more like a father.

"Draco, can you go to Diagon Alley to get me some Dragon Scales? I'm fresh out and I need some to make this potion. Be fast! The scales need to be put in at the right time!"

"Of course mother. I'll be leaving now."

I apparated to Diagon Alley, where I went to the correct shop-_what was its name? _Oh well. Suddenly I had to stop. There was that mudblood Granger, working in that store! I never knew a trip to Diagon alley could be so fun.

"Hello Granger. Working in these conditions suites you well. Though I don't think that I would want my goods to be touched by a mudblood. It might make them, ah, _dirty _" I sneered. This will be fun.

"Hello _Ferret. _Fancy running into a rodent where there's supposed to be wizards. Hmmm." She had me there.

"And FYI I'm here because- because-" she continued.

"Miss?" asked an impatient customer, not seeing that I was in an important conversation.

"Can't you see I'm in a important dis- _Professor Snape?" _I cried out.

"Mr. Malfoy, as much as I would want to stand here gaping- I can't for I have important things to do." He replied smoothly.

"Yes, well, I must get my dragon scales, my mother needs them for a potion. Can you give them to me?" I asked, more impatient for having Snape ruin my fun.

"Here you go, 17 sickles and a knut." She said calmly.

"Finally!" Her hand brushed mine, and its smoothness warmed me. Wait- I don't like _mudbloods!_

"Good day." She said, rather shaken up by the experience. Don't know why.

"Good day mudblood."

**Nice? Reveiw w/ tips! It will all even out. Eventually.**

**Anies**


	4. AuThOr'S NoTeS

Hey, everyone, I'm sorry for not updating for a while….. I think I'm going to take a small break. I'm working on a plot thing, and the end of the school years coming so I'll be semi-busy. Expect more soon! I'm just waiting for the right inspration!

R

E

V

E

I

W

Or no more 4 U!

Aneis


	5. Severus's Veiw

Ha! I've finally updated! I just ddin't know how to do this. And I don't know why Hermione just warmed up to Severus. We'll find out soon...

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anything.

Severus's View

Oh crap, it's Granger. I thought. At least she's developed some more over the summer from what she was.

"Miss Granger, please hurry, for I need some items of important nature." I told her.

"Slow down, why?"

"I do."

"Okay, what will it been then?"

"Some _gillyweed" _I'm sure you know I would be out of stock…." I said, putting some emphasis on the word, maybe she will remember.

"That was three years ago. I would think that you would have replaced it by then."

_Crap. She had me, too._

"Whatever. I also need some sageius promethius."

"Very well. 5 galleons and 2 Knuts, have a nice day."

_Maybe you should ask her out…_

Why should I do that? And when have I listened to that "good" voice?

"Hermione, care to join me for a butterbeer?" MEGA CRAP! What did I just do?

"Sure…. Why?"

"Ummm- uh- never mind."

"No! I would LOVE to! Let me finish with my shift! I'll be done at noon."

Just my luck, the clock struck noon.

"Fine, let's go." I said somewhat bitterly.

"Snape? You sound _resentful_. I don't have to go…. I… just haven't seen anyone I've known for a long time… since the war…"

Awwww, how could I resist?

"Let's go then"

And she laid her fingers in my elbow.


	6. Hermione's Veiw

AN:Hi!I got another chapter out!Suspense suspense.

**NO. I don't own anything**

Hermione's View

What is with me? Did the Former potion's master just _ask me out?_ I guess he must of.

Now, two appearances of really HOT boys at the same time, it must be my lucky day. Draco's my age, but Severus is really smart…

Then again, they're death eaters. They are the reason I'm working here.

Plus I haven't gotten over the death.

"Granger?" asked Snape

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

And we went in.

"Two butter beers please." Asked Snape

"Let's go find a table." I replied

We made our way over to an empty table, when Draco came in.

"Flowers?" he asked me

"They're lovely! How did you know that my favorite flower was the lily?"

Snape just glared at him.

"Ummm, Draco, there's the, uhhh…." I tried to end him being here.

"What she means to say, there's the minister and we with to speak to him _alone_"

"Sure, see you later, Granger"

"Hello, minister" Snape greeted the pretend minister

"Hello, Severus" the air replied.

Well, you will just have to wait to see who it is, I don't know. And who was this death Hermy speaks of?

**_REVEIW_**

**__**

Aneis


End file.
